Venus Flytrap
by pmochizuki
Summary: [Oneshot, JayneRiver] She was the one who had with the deft fingers of a slippery pickpocket stolen his heart right from underneath his nose. But who was complainin? Cute with lots of fluff!


**Venus Flytrap**

**By pmochizuki**

**Author's Note: **Here it is, my next _Firefly_, Rayne fic! I hope you've been looking forward to it. :P Had another blast writing this; the title (and reason for the title) actually didn't really come together in my head until I was almost halfway finished. So though it might seem 'odd' at first, hopefully it'll make sense after you read the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Jayne grimaced as yet another villager wished him a good morning. He had been hoping that it was too early in the afternoon that he'd actually run into anybody since these were a hardworking people; most likely they would still be out in the fields to work their crops. Unfortunately, there were still many people milling around, enjoying the pleasant day.

"Just why they're thanking us, let alone me, I'll never know," Jayne muttered to himself. All the crew of Serenity had done was deliver some merchandise to this God forsaken planet, at a good price for the… _privateers_ of course. Ok, maybe the merchandise had been long awaited med and farm supplies. And maybe, of course, this time the goods hadn't been stolen by pirates on route.

He was just grumpy because there had been absolutely no violence; he didn't even get take his gun out of its holster! What a job…

Jayne glumly looked down the village streets, looking for any signs of the other crew members. He could guess where everyone was. Inara had gone to visit a small temple not too far away. Mal had gone along for 'protection'… _Huh_, Jayne snorted. Everyone'd have to blind as a mole to know that Mal was just finding any excuse to be near the companion. Idiot captain, why doesn't he _gorram_ marry her already. Got Kaylee up all in knots in excitement over the prospect of a marriage between the captain and the companion. Had a sort of ring to it Jayne had to admit, 'the captain and the companion'…

Then there was Kaylee and that doctor. Most probably they were in Serenity's engine room… not that the engine was on their minds. Now that thought made Jayne feel ready to hurl.

Zoe was probably nursing a nice glass of brandy, sitting in Wash's former place at the pilot's seat. She had started smiling again; it was almost a year after they'd lost the pilot. But she still liked to spending time alone on the bridge. Jayne had a sneaking suspicion that she played with Wash's dinosaurs though he still hadn't seen it for himself.

And there was crazy, moonbrain girl… not so crazy any more. Jayne grudgingly admitted that River had become a valuable member of the crew, co-pilot though everyone knew the truth that she flew Serenity more often than Mal, enough to deserve at least the title of pilot. But she didn't seem to mind; she had told everyone once that the only person who deserved the title of Serenity's pilot would be Wash. No one argued the point.

Now _she_ could be simply anywhere. And Jayne firmly told himself that he didn't care.

Deciding to head for the lake at the edge of the village, perhaps go for a swim so long as he was stuck on this _go se_ planet until Mal and Inara got back. Now with an actual destination in mind, Jayne walked with determined steps to the docks.

Well, 'docks' may be a sort of exaggeration, just a lone pier stretching out towards the center of the lake. There were a few boats tied up along the pier but they seemed in such disrepair that Jayne doubted they'd be considering seaworthy… let alone 'float' worthy.

Much to his liking, there was no one about. Stepping foot on the pier, he looked round once more to make sure he was alone. Once he had confirmed that no one would bother him, he walked down to the end of the pier. He first took off his belt, carefully laying his gun and bowie knife within easy reach if he were to come out of the water quickly. His shirt was pulled off next which he didn't bother folding but instead tossed next to his belt. Tugging one boot off and then the other, his socks were soon pulled off, too until he was only clad in his cargo pants.

He didn't know what possessed him to but before he dove into the clear, blue water, something made him turn around.

And right almost made him jump a good few feet up in the air.

River was standing not a few meters from him from the edge of the pier, standing there so causally almost as if she had been there for quite a while. Her head was tilted slightly to the side, a small smile on her lips.

"Afternoon, Jayne," she drawled, speaking with a rim accent as is she talked like that all the time. _As if_… Jayne knew she could speak words he'd never even heard of, long words at that, spell them forwards and backwards, then probably give an accurate meaning straight out of some _gorram_ dictionary.

_Gorram_ girl…

"Go on and git," Jayne growled, not at all likening to the idea of her being there while he went for a swim. "I ain't got time for babysitting so you jist go on, get your skinny arse back to the ship, and bother your brother."

"Wanted company so came to find you," River said, not making any indication as if she were going to leave any time soon.

"Find company somewheres else," Jayne ordered, pointing his finger in the direction of _off_ the pier.

She frowned slightly. "Captain-Daddy and Inara are physically not present for me to be in their company. Zoe is not alone, not in the physical sense but more figuratively speaking. She's busy with Wash. As for Simon and Kaylee, their minds are completely focused on each other and I would only be in the way."

"Betcha their minds aren't the only things focused on each other," Jayne snorted.

"I agree that there is a high chance that they are – "

Jayne stopped her by frantically waving his arms. "Girl, I _don't_ need to know exactly what the prissy, Core doctor and Kaylee are doin' right now, _dong ma_?"

She laughed then said, "Silly Jayne, my reasoning is sound; you are the logical choice left to be in the company of. Arguments will prove to be useless. My logic is undeniable."

"Logic, my shiny little gun. Why do you need company anyway; dontcha enjoy talking to Serenity enough?" Jayne desperately wanted her to just go away and leave him be. Not only because she was annoying as a swarm of flies but because just at that moment she started twirling, arms high in the air, head flung back. She moved just like her name, a flowing River, and her dark blue dress accentuated her movements. Worse, the dress accentuated her smooth curves, showing off just how much she was a fine looking woman.

And that was why he wanted her to go away. So he would stop thinking about her as not crazy, moonbrained girl but this fine looking woman. It was all just very, very wrong…

"Such a beautiful day!" she said in a bright voice. "The sky is blue, the lake is blue, both in complete harmony in their reflections of each other!" She suddenly stopped twirling and gave him a pointed look. "That is why I am of need of company; this day must be shared." With a smile, she walked past him to stand right at the edge of the pier, her feet actually on the edge. Jayne wondered if she was going to jump in but she seemed happy just to be standing there, a content expression on her face.

So long as her eyes were closed, Jayne so no harm in letting his eyes roam a bit. He didn't know it had started, but of late he found himself watching her more. When had he allowed her to creep in and steal his attention whenever she was in sight? It made no possible sense to him and he simply couldn't figure out any reason. Except that perhaps, maybe, just _maybe_, he respected her more. Just a little. Sure, she kinda could kick his butt. But hey, he hadn't wanted to hurt her that one time so who knew if she could really take him out in a real fight. But to take out a whole bunch of _Reavers_? That took guts. And a lot of craziness which she had a bunch of.

Still… it was _something_ he could respect.

Suddenly, she turned her head and after meeting his eyes for a brief second, began letting her eyes travel down. With a start, Jayne realized… no, was she checking him out! Quite aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and though it usually wouldn't bother him that a girl was looking at him just so… this was River! Crazy, moonbrained, _feng le,_ pain in the _pigu_ River was looking at him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

Crossing his arms over his chest, trying to act unconcerned by the openly curious look in her eyes, he growled, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"My eyes are up here, _kuang ren_," Jayne huffed, uncrossing one arm to point at his eyes.

River slowly dragged her eyes up to meet his, and he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips, like a cat who had a rat in her sights. "You were looking. Thus, I, too, am allowed to look."

Jayne's jaw dropped.

She laughed and with one finger pushed his chin back up. "_Dionaea muscipula_."

Annoyed at her for once more making him feel stupid with her ridiculously long words, and the fact that her touch was so soft and gentle, Jayne jerked away. "A dyona mus-what?"

"Also known as the Venus Flytrap, a carnivorous plant that catches and digests animal prey, mostly insects and arachnids. The trapping structure is formed by the terminal portion of each of the plant's leaves."

His completely lost expression must have shown on his face for she smiled brightly and excitedly, perhaps excited to be showing him something, put her hands out, palms up and cupped together. "The leaves are shaped like this and when an unsuspecting bug lands in the middle, it triggers a special mechanism which makes the leaves trap it and slowly digest it." She snapped her hands together to demonstrate. "Squish!"

Jayne wrinkled his nose at the bright tone she had used to say 'squish'. "You sayin' my open mouth was like one of them leaf traps?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Only figuratively of course. And it's called a Venus Flytrap, the name referring to Venus, the goddess of plant life in Greek mythology." River tilted her head and looked up at him slyly. "She was also the goddess of love."

Oooook… Feeling almighty uncomfortable now, Jayne decided that talking with her wasn't going to get her to leave. So without a word, Jayne went right past her and dove into the water.

The water was a lot colder than he expected so that when his skin hit the water, he felt goose bumps all up his arms. Having taken a deep breath, he tried to stay underwater as long as possible, hoping that she'd get bored quickly and leave him be. Shoulda known better.

Coming up for air, he wiped the water droplets from his face and to his disappointment saw that River had made herself quite comfortable, sitting on the edge of the pier. Feet dangling a good couple of feet from the top of the water line, she was peering down into the water.

"How deep do you think the water is?" she asked, her eyes flicking around as if catching the ripples and waves Jayne was making.

"Dunno, don't rightly care," Jayne bit out. "If you're so curious, find out yourself." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he had to suppress a groan. She'd probably try to…

Fortunately, she remained where she was, a sad look on her face. "Am not wearing the proper attire for swimming; the material of my dress is not water proof. Also did not think to bring the proper attire."

Jayne rolled his eyes. "You ain't on the Core planets. 'Proper attire' indeed," he mimicked in disgust.

"You appear to be enjoying the water. I would like to also," she sighed, looking into the water forlornly like some kinda _gorram_ puppy dog.

The mercenary just sighed back. "If you're so wanting to take a swim, just take the _yu ben de_ dress off." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jayne froze. Did he just say that out loud? After a moment of consideration, he thought maybe it was good he said that. Now she'd go running back to her brother to complain about the 'big, bad mercenary'… on second thought, he didn't think she would. But perhaps she'd be disgusted and leave him alone which would be just perfect.

But to his utter and complete astonishment, River broke in a sunny smile. "That is a sound solution to the problem!" She stood up and reached for the hem of her dress.

"GIRL!" the mercenary yelled in complete shock.

She stopped right in the middle of pulling her dress up, exposing her legs up to the middle of her thighs. Jayne, still horrified by what she had been about to do, choked out, "Are you out of your mind?"

River smirked. "I have been told on occasion that I am."

He couldn't help it, his eyes were no longer fixed on her face but were trained to her oh, so _chan_ legs…

What was he thinking! He snapped his eyes back up.

She was talking now, a pout on her lips. "If Jayne can take his shirt off to go swimming, it seems quite logical that I can take my dress off if I want to go swimming."

"There ya go with the whole logic thing again! No is no, and no ruttin' way you're swimming today, _dong ma_?"

River started giggling. "The notorious Jayne Cobb is blushing!"

"I am not blushing!" Jayne protested though he knew he actually _was_ going red with embarrassment at such a predicament, for actually looking at River as beautiful woman he would love to have in his arms… Now where had _that_ thought come from? "Just mad at you for trying to get me into a situation where the captain and Simon would have my _pi gu_ out the airlock."

"Wouldn't let them do that," she replied but thankfully, she finally let go of the hem of her dress, which hopefully indicated that she had abandoned the idea of going for a swim. She instead leaned down to pick something up…

"Hey, that's my shirt!" Jayne yelled, recognizing the object in her hands.

"Excellent deduction, considering it _is_ your belonging and you should be able to know your own shirts," she retorted as she carefully began folding it. "You shouldn't just throw your shirt down without folding it."

Since he couldn't think of anything to say, all he did was watch as she finished and placed it next to his belt. Then right before his eyes, she reached out and pulled out his Bowie knife.

"You _yu ben de_ girl! Put that right back, you hear?"

River ignored him and began expertly twirling the knife in her hands. Getting really annoyed now, since he didn't let just anyone… wait, he didn't let ANYONE, touch his weapons, he tried threatening her. "Listen, just 'cause I didn' yell at you when you touched my shirt don't mean I don't mind you touching any of my other stuff. If you don't put that right back, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Jayne fumed, treading the water furiously, as he realized he couldn't finish the threat cause… what _could_ he do?

Still ignoring him, stepped over to the pier posts and lay down on her stomach beside it. Then as if there wasn't anyone in the whole 'verse except her and that post, she began carving something in the wood. Ready to pull his hair out by now, Jayne growled. "Whaddya think you're doing now!

"Carving."

Letting out a string of swear words, Jayne gave up. There was just no winning against her. He was there to swim; he'd swim.

For a few minutes he did so, relaxing in the cool water and allowing it to cool his frustration. The only sounds were some birds chirping in the distance and the rhythmic sound of River doing some carving. The sound stopped and Jayne tried his best to keep from looking back at the pier. No way was he going to pay any attention to her. No way, no way…

Floating on his back, he closed his eyes, willing himself to just enjoy himself. After a minute or so went by, he felt a drip of water on his face. Opening one eye, he peered up into the cloudless sky. Was it going to rain?

Suddenly, a cascade of water splashed down onto his face. Sputtering, Jayne righted himself and stared at where the splashing had come from. And more specifically, _who_ had done the splashing.

The moonbrained girl was lying on her stomach, her upper body completely off the end of the pier so she could lean down far enough to dip her hands into the water. And she was smirking at him.

At first Jayne was stunned. Of all the most annoying person in all the 'verse, what had he done to deserve having to put up with her? Why did she keep bothering him? Why, why, why! He had half a mind to give her a good spanking and send her crying back to her brother.

Yet on the other hand, she was no little girl. That confident face, the all-knowing smirk, the quirked up eyebrow… and the dare in her eyes. Only a full grown woman knowing exactly what she was doing could look at him like that with such an expression.

He couldn't help it; he felt one corner of his lip curl up. A challenge, huh? Well, he never could back down from a challenge. "Little slip of a girl," he said mockingly. "I hope you did not just splash me in the face when I wasn't lookin' cause – "

He was cut off when she splashed him once more, right in the face. Jayne needed no more of a opening.

With a shout, the two began staging a full out splash war against each other. Jayne naturally was already soaking wet but River was soon catching up as she was drenched from the waist up. Jayne was shouting while she shrieked, both having the time of their life.

He drew closer to her, hoping to get a good dose of water right in her face. Yet in a blink of an eye, he realized his error for River stretched out just a little bit more and placing her hand on his head, dunked him straight down into the water.

Caught unawares, he came up coughing, his face inches from her as she giggled. "Got you," she said merrily, laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Jayne coughed out. "You wanted to swim right?"

River cocked her head. "Yes?"

"You got your chance."

With that, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down into the water with a satisfying splash. "For a reader, didn't see that comin', didya," Jayne said haughtily as he pulled himself up onto the pier out of the water. Sitting on the edge, he peered down and after a few moments, his laughter died down when she didn't resurface. He frowned. She could swim, couldn't she? She wouldn't have wanted to swim if she couldn't. Or would she.

Beginning to worry, Jayne leaned down further to see if he could make her out. If she didn't come out in two seconds, he was going to go right back in there to find her…

She came bursting out of water, shooting water right out of her mouth aimed perfectly at the center of his face. "Didn't see that comin', didya?" she taunted right back, perfectly mimicking his accent as he irritably wiped the water from his face.

"Ha ha, very funny, little girl," Jayne grumbled. He watched as she began to swim in slow, lazy circles, her face looking all lit up as she moved her arms and legs gracefully through the water.

The heat from the rising sun warmed Jayne up so feeling fairly dry, he reached for his shirt and pulled it on. Feeling completely lazy and since River didn't seem like she was going to be a bother any longer, now that she was finally getting her swim, Jayne lay back. Folding his hands at the back of his head, he closed his eyes, basking in the sun.

Jayne was just on the brink of completely napping when he felt a tug on the end of his pants. "Is Jayne sleeping?"

"Not anymore," Jayne growled, not even opening his eyes. "Now stop bothering me. We were stuck on Serenity for too long and I finally got me some ship leave. Since there's absolutely nothin' to do on this _gorram_ planet, at least let me get some peace and quiet."

"I haven't exacted my revenge on you yet," River said, as if she hadn't listened to a word he'd said. "You pulled me into the water."

"Cause ya dunked me!"

"My dress is wet."

"I see you ain't complaining about getting your _feng le_ swim!"

He felt hands grip his ankles lightly from where they dangled off the edge of the pier. "I should pull you into water."

Jayne groaned irritably then with a swift movement, sat up to peer down into the girl's laughing eyes. "Listen, I just got dry, don't you even think about getting me into the water again. Besides," he smirked, "you won't be able to get me back in there."

Saying that he leaned back a little bit so that he was resting back on his hands. He knew that she knew that now she was at a disadvantage because no matter how much she did her so-called 'calculations', no matter how 'gifted' she may be, he was still quite a bit larger than she was and the way he positioned himself would take quite a bit of leverage on her part to make her threat come true.

For a moment, Jayne thought that he had won. Finally he had the advantage over the irritating little minx and it felt good. He felt her hands still lightly holding on to his ankles, drumming her fingers against his skin in thought. He wondered how long she was going to hang on to him when she spoke.

"If Jayne cannot be brought to the water, the water shall be brought to him."

"Huh?" The cryptic words made Jayne lean forward so he could look at her face. But he was too late for she had already let him go and had gone down deep into the water. _What in the 'verse…?_

She came out of the water like some freakin' jumpin' fish, surprising Jayne so much that he was shocked into inaction even as she jumped high enough to place her hands on top of his knees. Her skinny frame belied just how strong and lithe she was for River easily hauled herself up and launched onto Jayne.

Caught completely unawares, Jayne fell straight back as her body slammed into him full force. Head hitting the deck, he saw stars for a moment before he was able to put two and two together to realize what River had meant earlier.

She was making him soaking wet!

Arms wrapped around his chest, legs planted on either side of him, she was completely encompassing him with her much smaller, but much wetter body. Jayne yelped as he felt the water seeping through his clothes and chilling his previously warmed skin.

"Get off of me!" he yelled. She only proceeded to bury herself more comfortably around him and he felt his chest vibrating from her laughter.

Determined to get her off, he found himself in a very awkward dilemma. He first tried grabbing her by the hips to push her off but found that would be too embarrassing, if not very wrooooongly tempting. Next he figured he could grab her by the arms. Unfortunately, she was way ahead of him and had wrapped her arms so tightly around his upper body that he knew that wasn't the way to get her off.

Maybe he could try getting up?

Jayne shifted to do so but River quickly locked her ankles around his legs, rendering him unable to shake her off that way.

Finally, he put both hands on 'neutral' territory, her waist but suddenly found himself realizing just what predicament he was in. He had River - annoying, pain in the _pigu_, and utterly gorgeous River - lying down right on top of him. For a moment he let his hands rest on the small of her back, comprehension dawning on him that the position wasn't _that_ bad… he would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't enjoying the close contact.

Which was just so, so wrong and could get him into a heap of trouble.

Sighing, Jayne was almost whining. "Girl, wouldya please get off of me?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when he felt her releasing his trapped legs with her own and pull herself away. Was he actually already missing the feel of her arms around him?

But instead of getting off of him completely, she sat on stomach, her head hovering above his. "Since you said 'please', I will comply with you partway," she said teasingly, taunting him by wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Yet he couldn't say anything back, couldn't return her taunts with any of his own. He was too occupied being mesmerized by her face. Her dark hair falling over his shoulders, the wet tendrils occasionally sending droplets of water down onto his face. One particular droplet of water fascinated him for a while as it traveled from her cheekbone down her chin before finally falling on his cheek.

Great Buddha… he was falling for her so hard he felt the jerk of reality bring him back to his senses with a cruel tug.

With an angry growl, none of it directed at her but completely at himself for allowing himself to feel anything for _her_, reached out to try to grab her and no matter what, get her away from him.

River had other things in mind though for quick as lightning she grabbed his hands and forced them down on either side of his head, holding him down with surprising strength. "Jayne must surrender now," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine then, I surrender!" Jayne fairly shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

"Am comfortable where I am." River settled down even more on top of his stomach as if to demonstrate her point though she conceded to release his hands.

"Girl…" Jayne pleaded.

"Yes, Jayne?"

Unable to contain his mixed up thoughts inside his head, everything ready to explode, he looked at her with melancholy accusation. "Why you gotta torment me so."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

With a frustrated pout, Jayne poked her forehead. "Don't play dumb, Reader. I know you know."

She smirked as she also poked him on the forehead. "Your fault."

Jayne looked up at her with complete incomprehension. "Huh?" How was this _his_ fault? _He_ hadn't done anything! No way was she going to blame _her_ bothering _him_ any of _his_ fault!

But before he put all of his thoughts in actual words, she explained, a seriousness he hadn't seen all day apparent in her expression and tone. "Your fault because you're a Venus Flytrap."

"Don't start up with that stupid crap again – "

"I already told you: Flytraps are extremely dangerous and lethal though they seem very harmless on the outside.

"_You_ on the other hand are very dangerous and lethal on the outside. And you're completely open and inviting in your head – " here she flicked him on the head, " – and in your heart – " then placed a warm hand on his chest just where his heart would be. "So you see, I can't help tormenting you."

"Why?" Jayne choked out, flustered with the feel of her warm palm above his most definitely wildly beating heart.

"Want you to trap me. Want to be invited in… want to be yours. Then you would be mine."

The simplicity of those words made Jayne grow panicky. "You can't mean that!"

"Yes I do."

"But, but," Jayne stammered, then tried to deny, "I… I don't even like you!"

Here she let out a peal of laughter. "Oh, Jayne, you're all mixed up. Don't worry, I've sorted everything out for you already and I know the truth."

"I'm completely wrong for you," he continued desperately. "You do _not_ wanna be 'trapped' by me!"

"Yes I do," she said with a stubborn glint in her eyes. "Would not have worked so hard to trigger your mechanism so you would trap me if I didn't want you to." She tilted her head down at him questioningly. "Am I not an attractive enough bug for you to want me?"

If he were not in this position himself, held down by a 90 pound girl with the most strangest way of holding a conversation, he would have howled with laughter at the analogy she was making. However, Jayne was in total earnestness as he bit his lip, thinking of what to answer. This was it, the point where Jayne could deny her, get her carcass off of him, and get her to leave him alone. Today's whole ordeal would be over with and she would most probably never bother him again.

The problem was, he knew deep down that after what she had said, after what he had quickly realized in his own heart, he wouldn't mind her tormenting him for the rest of his life.

Jayne let out a deep breath slowly, deciding that if this girl thought it was all worth it, this girl who was the smartest most intelligent person he knew… who was he to argue? "Yes, you're an attractive bug, let alone an attractive girl." He took on a suggestive smirk as he reached out with one hand to lightly grab her chin. "Now come 'ere; prepare to be squished."

River smiled so widely that it made Jayne's heart sing to realize _he_ was the one who was responsible for that beautiful smile. Without any hesitation she eagerly leaned down as he pulled her down for a kiss.

And what a kiss.

Later on he'd have to ask her if that had been her first kiss ever or not; cause from his side on the receiving end it seemed like she knew what she was doing. Her lips were still slightly wet from the swim and incredibly warm, soft, and yielding to his every nuanced movement. He let his fingers on her chin linger for a moment before sliding up to hold onto the back of her head, using it to his advantage to gain more control in the kiss.

She didn't seem to mind for she contentedly hummed, the sound causing Jayne to smile against her lips. He, Jayne Cobb - mercenary, tracker, gun-toting, and admittedly at times 'uncouth' Jayne, was kissing little miss freaky, assassin River. And he was enjoying every second of it.

The both pulled away at the same time, Jayne enjoying the lingering tingles left on his lips by her pretty little mouth. Neither said anything, the only sound their heavy breathing. He felt her breath against his lips and there was nothing he wanted to do more than pull her down for another intoxicating kiss.

River spoke though, dragging him slowly down to earth. "Been waiting a long time. You really are quite the boob."

"Hey…" Jayne playfully squeezed the back of her neck then soon switched to stroking as well as playing with her hair. River began lazily using one finger to trace the features of his face and she looked so content that he didn't dare say anything more, just allowing himself to watch her. Her finger moved and touched everywhere on his face, like she was trying to memorize it. Considering that this _was_ River, it might possibly be true…

When her finger moved to trace his lips, he kissed the fingertip before asking, "Outa curiosity, you said been waiting a long time. So… how long were ya waiting?"

"I do not know the exact moment of time for there was none," River said thoughtfully as her finger moved down to rub against his beard. "After Jubal Early, I saw that you didn't mind my presence as much. On my first job, though my thoughts were filled with Reavers on that planet, I still felt your concern for me. After Serenity was flying again, you respected me. I guess though that it all finally came together when we were on Jocastu."

Jayne scrunched up his face, recalling the planet with distaste. "I only remember getting shot."

River nodded seriously. "It was then that I realized that life wouldn't be the same without you; worse than losing anyone I had ever lost before. You started off resenting my presence on the ship and I was so affected by the Academy that you were just another member of the crew; not to be analyzed, not an important factor. Just a face among many which soon merged into familiarity, then a comforting presence, then someone whose face I looked forward to seeing, whose voice I looked forward to hearing. And on Jocastu, I knew I didn't ever want to lose you."

"Why didn't you say anything," Jayne murmured, hardly believing what she was saying.

She coyly wiggled her eyebrows at him. "I thought of waiting for you to make the first move. That was what Kaylee and Inara were doing. But you are so slow and I saw their frustrations for Simon and Mal are also boobs."

Jayne howled with laughter at that; how true it was! Every, single person in the 'verse could probably see, touch, hear, and smell the stupid tension between the two idiotic not-quite-couples-but-everyone-knows-they-like-each-other. He stopped laughing when he noticed River was glaring at him for the interruption. He finally quieted and shrugged. She continued. "It was then I decided to wait for a sign that you shared the same feelings as I did. A confirmation if you will. Had to be completely sure outside of knowing what you're thinking."

"So how…"

"Today, when I saw the expression on your face when you were looking at me." She giggled as Jayne winced in embarrassment. "Please don't be embarrassed; I am flattered and do not mind. I like it. You are attracted to me and if in some part your attraction to me did not include physical attraction, I would be dismayed, disappointed, and more than a little sad."

"Don't worry little girl," he reassured her with a sly grin, "You're very physically attractive." Jayne suddenly frowned. "Too attractive… you know, if anyone looks at you the way I do any more, the little _hun dan_ is gonna – "

River tsked at him scoldingly. "It shouldn't matter in any case; your looks are all that I want."

"Hmph." Deciding that he wouldn't worry her pretty little head about what he would do if anyone made a move on her, he changed the subject. "I guess it was worth getting shot 'n having to stay in the infirmary for near a week if it made it all 'click' for ya," Jayne said thoughtfully.

"Poor Jayne," River murmured as she leaned down to rub her nose with his. "Having to endure needles."

"Weren't the needles, was your brother," Jayne pouted. "He may be your brother, but he's a pain in the – "

She shut him up quick enough with another searing kiss and soon all rational thought fled from his head. River pulled back too soon, causing Jayne to groan. "We should get back to the ship. Captain-Daddy and Inara are back and they will begin wondering where we are."

"No ruttin' way," Jayne protested. "I ain't even had a proper five minutes with ya yet!"

"Because I'm your girl?" River asked, her brown eyes studying his face with all seriousness.

"Yup," Jayne said in all seriousness, without hesitation. He may be an idiot at times, but he wasn't so stupid that he was going to let go of something incredibly worth it. "Cause you're my girl."

He tried to bring her down for a kiss but she resisted just before their lips met. "Your girl says it's time to go," she whispered. Closing the gap with between them with a quick kiss, she jumped off of him and gestured for him to also get up. Obliging her, he quickly pulled her back to him, liking the fact that there was no hesitation as she put her arms around his waist so that they stood relaxed in each other's arms.

"Come on, 'my guy', we should be getting back before the others worry."

"Who cares," Jayne complained. There had to be a way he could stretch this moment out. He really didn't care about the others… most of all, he didn't want to think about how they were going to react to him and River. Made his head spin thinking about what kind of look would be on Mal's and Simon's faces…

He had to come up with a brilliant plan to keep her all to himself just a little while longer before he was shot to bits, put into the airlock, or skinned alive. Hopefully not all three.

So with an evil smirk he peered down into River's face. "Hey baby, ya know what?"

River looked up at him with open curiosity. "What?"

"Revenge is sweet." With that, Jayne picked her up to sling her over his shoulder and with a loud yell, jumped off the pier into the water, all the while with River screaming in his ear.

Oh, yeah. Revenge was sweet. But Jayne as and River came back to surface, the mercenary breath caught watching the beautiful girl before him and realized that no memory would be ever be sweeter than this. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body flush against his and he could feel the beat of her legs against his as they treaded water together. Her whole face was almost glowing with laughter and Jayne would have started laughing with her… except that she started peppering his face with kisses in between her giggles.

Venus Flytrap indeed… she was the one who had with the deft fingers of a slippery pickpocket stolen his heart right from underneath his nose.

But who was complainin'?

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? Did you like it? Any feedback will be greatly appreciated, whether positive or negative (hopefully postive though... :P). I'm also working on the epilogue write now though I'm probably going to put it up as either an epilogue _or_ a stand-alone one-shot. Be on the lookout for it!

So far I've written two _Firefly_ fic... what do you think, should I write any more? I've actually a cute Christmas Rayne fic floating around in my head begging to be written... :P


End file.
